Yumi Ishiyama
Yumi Ishiyama is the "mature" person in the group, and takes care of the younger members. She is one of the Lyoko Warriors, Ulrich's love interest, and Aelita's closest friend. Description Yumi was born in Japan, although her family emigrated to France when she was just a baby. Having been raised among traditional Japanese values, she shows complete respect for her parents, sometimes even to excess. She attributes a lot of importance to her origins, and even plans later to return to her roots. First, in regard to Yumi's personality: always dressed in black, she inspires coldness and distance at first glance. Rather abrupt, and often of a sarcastic humour, she can seem particularly stiff and ironic. But this appearance exists only to hide her generous and sensitive inner nature, because behind this mask hides a being filled with warmth and with human qualities such as kindness, helpfulness, delicacy and sincerity. Indeed Yumi prefers getting acquainted and knowing people before opening to them, but once trust is established, she assumes a limitless fidelity towards people whom she likes. A fine observer and psychologist, she is adept at understanding people. Good at sports, very smart (as seen by her responses to difficult situations), a hundred percent natural, she is the perfect opposite of Sissi and seems, in contrast to the majority of her peers with their female "best friends", to prefer the company of boys. The only girl she is close friends with is Aelita. Intransigence remains however her most notable defect. Yumi is also a very applied pupil, who excels particularly in the literary subjects. Considered as having a great scholastic potential, she has the respect and trust of her professors. She is also the only one of the group living off-campus, the others being dormitory residents. Socially, her relationships do not seem to preoccupy her much; ignoring the follies of the schoolyard, she seems to pay real attention only to her inner group of friends. Some schoolmates admire her, and while others despise her, she pays no attention. Boys are interested in her, enticed by her natural and cryptic beauty. She, however, pushes them away, by turning derision upon any attempt on their part… Yumi is undoubtedly the most mature and the most thoughtful of the group. Naturally warranting respect, her opinion is always taken into account. She always acts within the group as defending others: it is she who makes important decisions on the group's direction, and it is to her that they come for advice. The relations of Yumi and Ulrich are complex and often very ambiguous, as they do not share their thoughts about each other often. Even though they kiss in the episode Routine, they decide to keep it a secret. An important mission links them in friendship. Strong respect, mutual admiration and reciprocal feelings (although distant) join these two figures in a very strong relationship. Should not however their relationship extend to more than just friendship? On Lyoko, Yumi is virtualized in geisha form. Equipped with formidable metallic fans with defensive properties (acting as shields) and also as offensive missiles, she proves to be a considerable adversary against the monsters of X.A.N.A. Along with her sharp fans used like ninja stars, she also has telekinetic powers for making life difficult for the henchmen of the computer villain. Yumi is in 9th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in the 10th grade in Seasons 3-4. In Season 1-3 she is 14, turning 15 in Lab Rat. Lyoko Form *'ID Card'- Yumi's ID card shows a Sakura, the official flower of Japan. *'Health' - 100 Life points *'Weapon' Fan-long range attack fans that cuts through enemies. *'Lyoko Powers' Telekinesis-Yumi has telekinesis on Lyoko, allowing her to be able to lift certain objects and people on Lyoko. * Vehicle: Overwing-A hover scooter which she shared with Aelita in 2nd and 3rd season.Yumi also has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes since season 4. Trivia *The word "yumi" is also a type of Japanese longbow. These bows are rather large. Incidentally, Yumi is the tallest member of Team Lyoko. *Her full name translates from Japanese as "beauty of the stone mountain" (ishi meaning "stone", yama meaning "mountain"). *Yumi was the only one who ever defeated Aelita when Aelita was under X.A.N.A.'s control. *Yumi was the first one to be lost at sea in her Nav Skid. *Yumi seems to get devirtualized the most times in the series. *Yumi is the leader on Lyoko usually jumping in to save the day. (In one episode it landed her in the digital sea.) *Yumi is the only character whose method of transportation doesn't match her outfit. *In the episode Bragging Rights ''it's hinted that Yumi is afraid of bugs. *In season four Yumi entered Lyoko the most. *In ''Frontier it is revealed that Yumi is a good artist. *Yumi owns a Totoro stuffed animal, relating back to her Japanese heritage. *In Hard Luck, Yumi reveals that her least favorite monsters created by X.A.N.A. are Kankrelats, and that her favorites are Krabs. *Yumi is the only one who does not yell her superpower out like Ulrich does with Super Sprint or Odd with Shield. Gallery 1YumiRunning.gif FileYUMI 4.jpg Lyokumi.jpg|Yumi in the Desert Region in her original Lyoko form. Yumi 0926.jpg|Yumi using her newly enhanced and strengthened telekinetic abilities in the fourth season. Yumi and ulrich.jpeg 2011-08-14_1459.png 2011-08-14_1523.png 2011-08-14_1515.png She can't hold on much longer.png|Yumi about to fall into the digital sea/void. Yumi saves aelita.png Transfer yumi.png Yumi and ulrich run for it.png 21 ouch 2.png 18 waiting for the monster.png 15 found.png 6 do it ulrich!.png 2011-09-15 0937.png 20 ulrich, are you jealous.png 18 its yumi vs yumi.png|Yumi Versus X.A.N.A. Yumi 17 the real yumi.png Yumi_0056.jpg Yumi_0075.jpg Yumi_0863.jpg Yumi_0868.jpg Yumi_0882.jpg Yumi_1022.jpg Yumi_1046.jpg|Yumi being devirtualized. Yumi_1073.jpg|Yumi in her Navskid in the digital sea. Yumi_1074.jpg|Yumi trapped in the digital sea. Yumi_1075.jpg|Yumi with her younger brother, Hiroki. 7 a shadow passes over.png 5-3.jpg 100px-Yumi New Card2-1-.jpg Yumi valentine.jpg random2.jpg Rachel's photo.jpg Stick concept.PNG desrtyumi.jpg yumi_fanart.jpg yumifan.jpg yumihome.jpg yumischool.jpg yumi_car.jpg yumi_hotshower_hiroki.jpg es:Yumi Ishiyama fr:Yumi Ishiyama Ishiyama, Yumi Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Girls in love with Ulrich Stern